Two viruses of human origin, Coxsackie B4 and reovirus type 3, were shown to be capable of producing a diabetes mellitus-like syndrome in mice. Two other human viruses, mumps and Coxsackie B3, were capable of infecting and damaging human pancreatic beta cells in culture. Susceptibility of inbred strains of mice to virus-induced diabetes was studied.